Sacrament Incarnation
|image = |kanji= 堅信礼受肉 |rōmaji = Kenshinrei Juniku |parent ability = God Slayer Magic |type=Caster Magic Ancient Spell |user= God Slayers }} Sacrament Incarnation (堅信礼 受肉, Kenshinrei Juniku) is an ability useable by god slayers. Description Sacrament Incarnation is a unique God Slayer ability and form, developed to be an alternate form to that of Ascension Ceremony. Sacrament incarnation uses the bond between a slayer and a creature they have formed a contract with. This can be used by both first and second generation god slayers. Achieving To achieve this ability the God Slayer must make a contract with an animal. In the case of first generation, in the event their teach is deceased with will often seek to make contract with their teachers sacred animal. Originally, Sacred Animals were like the rest of their species. They, are chosen by a god, giving them a portion of their magic. Increasing the animals natural abilities and causing their body to be composed purely of magic power, while linking it with the god. Regardless of what animal the contract is made with, it is sealed within the users body. From here the user and the animal will work to increase the strength of their bond. If the bond between the two are weak, the abilities are easily broken and can become dangerous to the two. It is known to take longer to master then Ascension Ceremony, but has less drawbacks and provides a more variety of abilities then it . Abilities using Sacrament Incarnation to summoning her personal Sacred Animal: Obelisk]] Through the use of the contract, the user is able to summon the beast to fight by their side at any given time, if the user has enough magical power. In the event that the beast is greatly damaged, it is returned to the users body and is healed by their magic. The abilities of Sacrament Incarnation is divided into three main classification. The first classification being known as, Armament (武装,Busō). Similar to molding magic. The user will gather and focus the magical essence of their respected animal into a single point, and merge it with their own. It is then shaped it into a unique form. Each armament is stated as being unique, and has it own set of unique abilities. However, the duration and strength of the armament is determined by the strength and will of the respected user. In addition, once the armament is dispersed, the user is unable to reform it for a given time. In addition to this, the user is unable to summon their beast for a limited time. The second classification being known as, Incarnation (具現,Gugen). Using a method similar to take over, the user will pull out and connect their energy with the energy of the animal within them. Upon doing so, they are able to enter a unique form similar to that of take over. With the user often gaining a more animalistic appearance. Each form is known to beunique, and has it own set of unique abilities as no two animals are the name. However, similar to Armament, the user has a set amount of time they are able to remain in the form. Once disconnected, the user is unable to reconnect with it for a given time. It is stated that the stronger the bond between the two, the longer they are able to maintain their Incarnation or Armament. The final classification is known to be the true form of Sacrament Incarnation and is the result of the strongest bond, often described as the true Unison Raid. Utilizing the strength of their bonds, the user and their summons will connect their very essences together, forming a unique magical energy, that envelops the two. The energy permeates their very being, turning them into an amorphous mass of energy and reuniting the two as a single entity. Once created, a new personality is created, as opposed to two minds sharing a single body. The entity created is born from the bond that the two users have and even when separated, will still exist within the two. In addition to this, it is also stated the created entity is known to be greater than the sum of its parts, as it encompasses the abilities of the two used to create it. While united, whatever the created entity experiences can be accessed by the two users upon separation and vice verse. The users are able to separate when they choose. Though they can forcefully separated, if the users fall out of synch or take a large amount of damage. While often being powerful ability, it is not without its downside. User have stated that the longer the two remain fused, the more and more they lose their sense of individuality thus leaving only the created entity. Trivia * Category:God Slayer Magic Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Lost Magic Category:Caster Magic